Rise of an Empire
by DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero
Summary: Natah. Veradun. The Lotus. Darth Malgus. Sentient. Sith Lord. These were the titles that they went by. He met her when he was just a little boy and has been infatuated with her ever since. Years of careful planning led to this very moment. Now they just have to focus on each other. However a certain collective of female Warframes have ideas of their own for these two. Malgus/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just one of those things that popped into my head. It would be interesting to see a Star Wars/Warframe story with Darth Malgus as the main character. Just like Vader, the Sith Lord has always grown on me as a character.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 1**

The first time he had seen her was when he was just a little boy.

 _Ten year old Veradun was walking in the halls of his father's mansion just as he always did when he was bored. As he was walking he passed by Imperial Troopers who were guarding certain points in the estate and they nodded to him as he passed. He did the same._

 _Being an exceptional young child, Veradun was not like most children. Whereas other children wanted to play and make friends, He was eager to learn. Learn and fight._

 _Growing up on Dromund Kaas, The Imperial Capital of the Sith Empire, Veradun has seen and done a lot of things in his young life. Being the adopted son of an Imperial Biologist, Veradun was knowledgeable in many scientific endeavors ranging from genetic template mutation to different elements, poisons, plants, experimentation, and animals ranging from Rancors, Nexu, Wingmaws, all the way to the Alderaanian Kiliks themselves. His father did own a private zoo after all._

 _While Veradun was proud of the accomplishments and knowledge he had achieved, the boy simply wanted to learn how to fight. So his father hired personal trainers to teach him hand to hand combat._

 _After many many months of hardcore training and learning how to fight in close quarter combat and learning how to use several types of vibroblades, Veradun felt as if he had achieved something greater. Even though the young boy was elated to know that he now has the strength and the smarts to defend himself and further his education, this is where his situation gets worse._

 _Which led to his current predicament._

 _After coming back from one of his training instructions, Veradun picked a fight with one of the Twilek slaves and killed him. It was not the killing of the green twilek that perturbed him. It was the way in which how he killed him. Veradun simply clenched his gloved fist at something the alien man said and all of a sudden he started gasping and choking while falling to his knees. After that the twilek fell over dead with a broken neck. Intrigued and shocked at this discovery, Veradun left to find his adopted father immediately._

 _Which is why he is currently walking down the Mansion Halls this very moment. After reaching the doors of his father's laboratory, Veradun was about to enter when he stopped. He heard voices coming from within. Both male and female. The male was obviously his adopted father's and the other one was a female he had never heard of before. A friend of his father perhaps? Someone from within the Empire? he shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to his father's laboratory._

 _What he saw he will never forget..._

 **(Milky Way Galaxy...Solar System...Unidentified Destroyer Class Ship)**

The Milky Way Galaxy is home to many unknown stars and planets in this sector of space. Much of the Interstellar pathways and systems were unmapped and not charted into any archives of the ever endless reaches in space. The only known system that has any form of life or activity is the Solar System. The Solar System is comprised of nine planets with their moons revolving around the sun which lies in the center of the system

A massive ship of unknown proportions was floating through space. It's cloaking was on preventing it from being detected on any radar. If decloakers tried to alert whoever was at the location of said system, the device would send out a signal to scramble the programming and spread the data thinly over a variety of networks before instant deletion. That way the ship can move freely without detection.

For a ship of such a large size there was surprisingly only a few life forms. Four to be exact. They were located in the medical wing of the ship in an...interesting situation.

 **(Medical Wing...Inside Private Patient Suite)**

Out of all the female Warframes in existence, Ember Prime has always considered herself to be a lucky designated unit. Faster, stronger, efficient with weapons, and pyrokinetic abilities to boot, she always considered herself to be a step above the other female designs. Always completing missions on record time, has considerable favor with the Lotus, follows order's to the letter and generally liked by the other units male and female alike, life for Ember Prime has generally been great.

But this..."situation" right here could never have been any better...scratch that..."felt" better would be a word to describe the sensation she was experiencing right now.

The curvy black and yellow femme was currently sitting on the lap of an unidentified individual who was unconcious and lying down in the bed that was provided. She was moving her hips back and forth forward slowly as she looked down curiously at the unconcious being before her.

The individual in question was a tall and well built man with grey skin and had a bald head. He was wearing heavy black armor that was made for someone of his size. He had black steel shoulder guards with a heavy armorweave black cape and hood attached to it. his arms had black armguards that had cybernetic attachments to it, just like his heavy gauntleted boots as well. The last thing that was on the unconcious man was a black respirator with two glowing crimson orbs to show that it was functioning. Everything about this unconcious man screamed Darkness, Destruction, Bloodlust, and Cunning, but surprisingly...Ember didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

A click drew her out of her musings and she stopped moving her generously shaped hips before turning her masked head to the left and looking at the source of the click.

She honestly forgot that the other two femmes were in the room. It's not that she hated them or anything, she was just focusing on her "task" and couldn't help but be drawn to the mysterious individual that was situated between her legs.

The other two warframes with her, were Zephyr Prime and Khora. Zephyr was a black and yellow warframe with a slim figure and with a generous bust and shapely hips. She uses the power of air as a means to defeat her foes. Khora is a maroon, beige, and black warframe with silver spikes protruding from all over her body. Her faceless crown has three prongs that are shaped into a W formation. She has a just as generous bust, slim figure, and shapely hips as well. She is a huntress who uses her claws, whiplash, and serrated steel along with her feline partner Venari to deal death to the Grineer and others who are unfortunate enough to cross her path.

In Ember's opinion the two warframes were just as efficient as she was in the battlefield. So she did not mind that they accompanied her during this expidition.

Ember looked at the other Prime with a tilt of her faceless head. **(What is it?)**

Zephyr clicked back. **(What are we supposed to do with...him?)** She gestured to the unconcious man that was beneath Ember Prime.

Ember clicked back. **(Lotus instructed us to bring him back to her. She also said to make sure he is..."taken care of" while he is asleep.)**

Zephyr slowly approached the bed and watched as the armored chest of the man rose and fell in sync with his breathing. She looked at his face with curiosity. Who is he? Where does he come from? But most importantly, Why does the Lotus want him? Zephyr was sure with time those questions will be answered.

She reached out a hand and cupped his cheek with her right hand, not caring that Ember was right there next to her and on top of the unconcious stranger. The air using warframe turned her head back to watch Ember Prime as she saw the pyro warframe start moving her hips back and forth slowly.

Zephyr tilted her head curiously. She saw the other prime lift up her right hand and place it on the man's chest before she leaned her body forward pressing up against him as her slender black arms wrapped around his neck.

Zephyr didn't honestly know what to think of the other Warframe's actions. It's not because of the fact that it was strange, it's because she has never seen something like that before. She has seen holovids of what human's call "coupling" and it was...educational to say the least.

The air Warframe shrugged her shoulders before getting inside the bed and laying next to the unconcious man on his left side, before lifting up her left leg and wrapping it around his waist. Ember just turned to look at her before going back to looking at him.

Khora just looked at the other two warframes before rubbing her forehead with a palm. She internally clicked at the foolishness of her fellow warframes, before heading over to a nearby table that held an item of noticeable interest.

The item was long and cylindrical in length. It was black and silver with a red button at the edge. On both sides of the button there were two silver and black sharp blades. In front of the red button there was a circular opening that went on to show the technical workings inside of the cylindrical item.

With a tilt of her head, Khora picked up the strange device in her left hand. It was heavy in her grip. The craftsmanship was simple, yet intricately beautiful in her eyes. Said eyes looked at the red button in the center. With curiosity getting the better of her, Khora used her right index finger to push the crimson button.

 ***SWOOSH***

A red beam of energy came out of the circular opening. Khora let out an electronic squeal of surprise and fell back, dropping the weapon in the process. The metallic throwing Warframe landed on her back with a warbled whimper, her breasts and ass jiggling with the movement. The red beam cut through the steel table and fell to the floor with an electronic hum.

Khora sat up and clicked with a grumble, rubbing her behind and chest. She looked to her left and saw with surprise at how the red beam cut through the steel table and was now on the floor just sitting there humming. She reached over and picked up the cylinder and stood up slowly while still looking at the red beam. She swung the weapon around experimentally a few times, before pressing the red button, watching as the beam descended back into cylinder and powered down.

It was now obvious to Khora that the cylinder was actually a laser sword. A weapon obviously. It was obvious that the man who had this weapon was the one who crafted it. He came from a place that must have been very technologically advanced. Who was he? Where did he come from? But most importantly...

Why did The Lotus want him so badly? How did she know this man? Speaking of said man...

Khora looked up from the weapon and over to the bed where the unconcious man was lying down. She saw how both Ember and Zephyr were still "tending" to him. This time Ember was still lying on top of the strange man, but she wasn't moving back and forth. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was tucked against his cheek. Zephyr was still lying next to him, her leg hooked around his waist, but this time her arms were wrapped around his left armored bicep and her head was pressed up against his shoulder.

Khora had this sudden urge to go over there and join them, but she quashed it down, with a small huff. She couldn't get distracted.

But she still couldn't look away. It was not something uncommon for the other warframes to hang out with one another during simulations or when the Lotus called them together for a group operation to take out Grineer outposts and send them out and about the galaxy for intel gathering and resupply certain items.

But what she was seeing right now...

It was quite new to her. She didn't know what to think about Warframes and others...laying in a bed together. It's not that she was disgusted by the prospect, it just never really crossed her mind.

Or any of the other Warframes if she could assume correctly. As she continued to stare at the other two warframes curled up around the stranger, she decided to do something.

Getting up, Khora set the laser sword and walked over to where the three of them were. She stopped at the bed causing Zephyr to lift her head up and look at the curious warframe.

 **(Hey Khora...what's up?")** Zephyr clicked as she traced the arm of the armored individual she was curled up against.

Khora fiddled with her fingers and her body language looked uncertain.

 **(I...I was wondering...if...I could...try what you and Ember are doing?)** Khora clicked to the Prime in front of her.

Zephyr shrugged and gestured her to come over onto the generously sized bed. Khora climbed onto the bed and sat there looking at Ember's generous behind..

Wait what?

Khora shook her head at what she just and instead picked up the man's heavily armored legs and sat them on her lap. She began tracing the metallic material and warbled out a lonh sigh.

Today was just getting better.

 _(flashback)_

 _Veradun opened the door to his father's lab and walked inside. His brown eyes widened at the most gracious sight that graced his ten year old sight._

 _He stopped._

 _His father was talking to a woman of exceptional beauty. The woman had long black hair that went to her shoulders and two bangs framing her pale angular face. She had blue eyes and big lips that were currently forming a smile as she was talking to his father. She was wearing a blue skin tight leather suit that accentuated her curvy body and D-Cup sized breasts, thick thighs, and round ass._

 _As a boy Veradun had not yet come to motice these things, but the black haired child recognized beauty when he saw it. His heart started to beat faster and faster at the sight of her._

 _The door closed shut behind him loudly causing his father and the woman to turn to the entrance. His adopted father suddenly grinned._

 _"Ah, Veradun my boy, I was just about to come and get you! There's someone I wanted you to meet. Come! Come!" The Imperial Scientist said and gestured him over with a wave of his hand._

 _Veradun was shook from his musings and walked over to his father and the woman and stopped in front of them._

 _"Father" the stoic Veradun greeted his father with a bow of his head. He turned his head to the woman and did the same. "Madam."_

 _The woman turned to the scientist with a beautiful smirk. "You didn't tell me he was such a polite boy Jasuun."_

 _Jasuun chuckled. "Yes he is a good child. I believe he has a great destiny ahead of him."_

 _The woman chuckled and turned around before kneeling in front of Veradun. "Hello Veradun."_

 _Veradun nodded as a small smile formed on his face. "Hello miss. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

 _The woman still has the same smirk on her face. "The pleasure is all mine young one. Your father has told me so much about you."_

 _Veradun blushed at the praise she was giving him._

 _As his light brown eyes stared and got lost into her beautiful ocean blue ones he heard the words come straight from her seductive lips..._

 _"My name is Natah. I believe that someday you and I are going to do great things together Veradun-"_

 _She paused and her blue eyes widened before turning to Sajuun._

 _"Is he...?" Natah questioned the Imperial Scientist excitedly._

 _Sajuun nodded. His long black hair bobbing along with his glasses framed face. "Yes my dear you are correct...Veradun here is Force-Sensitive. I have a great feeling that my adopted son is going to be one of the greatest Dark Lords of the Sith to ever exist. For the Empire and the Emperor!"_

 _As Veradun looked into the face of this beautiful woman, the newly realized Force-sensitive child had one ambition going through his mind at this very moment._

 _He would do anything just to see that beautiful face look at him like that..._

 _Natah turned back to Veradun and this time she smiled. "For the Empire..."_

 _Veradun's smile was still there. "Yes...for The Empire..."_

 _Veradun's life has changed from there on out._

 **(Elsewhere...The Lotus's personal room...Tenno Headquarters)**

Natah let out a personal sigh as she sat in the chair at some monitors observing the daily routines of the Tenno and their Warframes. As she sat there observing them, all she could do was think about was...

Him.

It has been quite some time since she last spoke to Veradun or as he goes by...

Darth Malgus.

5 years to be exact.

Natah had to hold back a smile and a giggle. They had so much in common.

As the years went by since they first met since he was a child, The Lotus and Darth Malgus had worked closely together in secret. Planning for something that only both of them knew. Even though they both had different beliefs, they still had plans that only both of them could realize together.

Darth Malgus believed in the Sith Empire and that through great change and adaptation, could the Sith Empire conquer the galaxy as a whole.

The Lotus had plans for her Tenno and was guiding them toward a destiny that only she could see.

Despite that both Veradun and Natah were inseparable. As she watched him grow older and more powerful with the Force, Natah realized that she was starting become attracted to the slowly hardened Sith and knew right then that she needed him by her side. His knowledge of the Force, strength in the Force, combat experience, military knowledge, Sith Artifacts, Imperial secrets, troops, subordinates, and star ships would be of use to her.

With her own abilities as well, Natah hopes that the both of them can come together in union and create a child with abilities that extend far beyond the reaches of impossible. She also had plans for Malgus and all of the female Warframes to.

Which was why the unconcious Sith Lord was being brought here to her location exactly.

The Lotus had a smile on her masked face and her curved body shivered in desire.

Soon.

Soon she would be reunited with the one had captured her heart since he came of age.

 **(Unknown Ship...Medical room)**

Darth Malgus's gold eyes snapped open and with a gasp his respirator activated feeding him oxygen the red crimson lights glowing. The bald Sith looked around the room he was in.

It was a sparsely big room with the usual amenities that were consisted of in a medical facility. The bed he was lying on was big enough to fit at least five other people. It was then that the armored Sith felt something warm and soft against him.

Malgus looked down at his chest and his left eyebrow lifted underneath his masked face. Lying completely on top of him was a black female synthetic form with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried against his cheek. He could feel the synthetic's...assets pressed up against him and her shapely legs holding him against her. Feeling something on his left arm, Malgus looked to his left and saw another black female synthetic with her arms wrapped around his muscled left arm and her head against his shoulder. She also had a leg wrapped around him.

Feeling something touching his legs, Malgus lifted his head slightly and saw a marron, beige, and black female synthezoid with metallic spikes on her shoulder tracing patterns in his armored legs, curiously looking at the metallic plating that was covering them.

All in all this was a wondrous sight to wake up to the Dark Lord theorized.

 _'It seems that these synthezoids have rescued me from the dark abyss of space...just as she said they would...I believe she referred to them as...Warframes...does that mean I have arrived at my destination just as we planned and I am heading over there as we speak?'_ Malgus thought to himself as he stared at the femme tracing his legs.

Feeling someone watching her, Khora lifted her head and came into eye contact with the man who was supposed to be unconcious.

Khorne stared at Malgus.

Malgus stared at Khora with the same dark look that he gives everyone. His golden eyes literally glowing with hidden power and tempered rage focused by years of fighting and disciplined training.

Khora nervously let out an electronic whimper and raised her hand waved her hand in a gesture of hello at the now awake man. She put his leg down and quickly got off the bed standing before it, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Malgus stared at the curvy femme silently before responding. "You have something that belongs to me synthezoid. I would have what is rightfully mine. Now."

Khora turned and pointed at the far left corner of the room where the same metallic table as before was still standing, and there on it's surface was the laser sword. Malgus followed her sight and was pleased to see his lightsaber lying there untouched.

Lifting his left hand, Darth Malgus used the Force and summoned his lightsaber back into his open palm, feeling the familiar weight of his weapon once more. As he did this, the Sith Lord felt his strength and abilities in the Force triple in power.

Khora looked on with a curious tilt of her head, amazed at what she saw. The strange man had recalled his weapon with just a gesture of his hand! Forgetting her earlier nervousness, the Warframe bounded to his bedside and started clicking excitedly at what he just did, all the while admiring his physique discreetly.

Malgus could tell that the synthezoid was impressed by what he did and surprisngly did not mind. He could tell that all three of these Warframes had been designed for different areas of combat and could sense the powers and abilities that were within.

Not to mention that they were physically appealing to the eye as well. Curved female figures, shapely thighs, ample breasts, and round buttocks that seemed to bounce and shake with every step that they took.

All in all, Malgus was pleased with the sight in front of him and hugging him. As a Master of the Dark Side of the Force, Darth Malgus was still a Sith Lord and utilized his hatred, rage, and passions to the highest degrees. Even lust. But unlike most Sith Lords, Malgus did not care for the infighting, power plays, and xenophobic prejudices, The Empire and his Sith brethren had against aliens. After all he fell in love with one. Malgus closed his eyes for a brief moment at the thought of his beloved Eleena Daru. It pained him dearly to kill his love, but she had to die. For she was one of the few weaknesses that he had and his enemies would use her against him.

In his long tenure as a Sith, Malgus had gathered quite a sizeable harem of beautiful women, both human and alien alike. Even a few Darth's as well. A quite sizeable number of Sith Apprentices and Jedi Padawan's to. Two Jedi Masters as well. In time, The Dark Lord will gather his harem to his side once again as soon as his plans come into motion.

Now...as he looks at these three synthezoids, the room on his harem list has just gotten significantly bigger three spaces plus one.

Oh yes...

The Dark Lord has not forgotten about the main constant in his life.

The Sentient known as Natah or as she is called these days...The LOTUS.

Using the Force to clip the lightsaber to his waist, Darth Malgus picked up both of the femmes that were still clinging onto him with both hands and got up from the bed. Khora watched amazed as Malgus stood to his full height and towered over her. Khora clicked at the fact of how tall he was.

Ember Prime and Zephyr Prime both jolted 'awake' as they felt movement and they looked to see that the man they had been 'tending' to was fully awake and standing. Malgus looked at both the warframes who were now active. He saw Ember Prime chirp excitedly at him and removed her right hand from his neck and wave at him. Next he turned and saw Zephyr just staring at him while still tracing his left arm.

The Sith raised his eyebrow at her with a warning.

Zephyr tilted her head defiantly as if daring him to say anything.

Very well. The techno-organic femme would learn one way or another. Using his left hand, the enormous Sith summoned a small amount of blue force lightning and shocked the air using frame under her round synthetic ass.

Zephyr let out an electronic squawk as her body shook and twitched as the current of electricity was running through her. After a few moments, the electricity stopped and Zephyr was twirling dizzily with smoke comically coming of her body. The Prime warframe let out slurred soft clicks before leaning her head back onto Malgus's shoulder.

The Sith let out a grunt of approval. One way or another he always got his way and that was just how he preferred things.

Khora simply looked at the situation silently, glad that this stranger's eyes were not on her. Ember was just silent throught the whole exchange as well. Zephyr recovered instantly and was confused when both her and Ember were deposited next to Khora, who looked just as confused at the Air using femme.

Darth Malgus stood tall as he now had the attention of the three Warframes who now had been staring at him silently...with less than shameful intentions.

"It would seem that introductions are in order. I am Darth Malgus. Dark Lord of the Sith and Master of the Dark Side of the Force."

Even though he could feel their confusion he continued. "I have come to meet with someone very important to me. The Beautiful one who calls herself the Lotus. She and I have much-"

 _"I see you have not changed much Veradun"_ a feminine voice said with a sultry tone.

The Sith Lord stopped talking and his eyes glowed gold with power and emotion at the sound of the voice of one who stole his heart on the day he became a Sith Apprentice to Lord Vindican...

Malgus's tall and stocky frame turned around slowly at the screen that was on the wall and saw the person he had not seen for five years so far.

The same outfit that accentuated the body and curves he enoyed staring at...

The same convincing smile...

The very same reason he became the strongest Sith Lord today.

"Hello...Natah." Malgus said with a deep soft baritone

 _"Greetings My Lord...it has been quite some time..."_ The Lotus said sultrily as she looked from her location at the Sith and three Warframes that were gathered before her. _"I see you met my Warframes. They are suited for anything...and I mean everything..._ Natah implied to the Sith Lord who grunted softly in approval.

 _"They are my gift to you."_ Malgus bowed his head and she continued.

 _"Now...my beloved Malgus...our plans at long last can come to fruition."_

"Yes..." Malgus said as a the Force started increasing in power around him causing a black and purple aura to surround him.

"With you and them at my side Natah...We shall create a New Empire."

The Warframes shrugged before walking over and standing around Malgus. Zephyr hugged his left arm and leaned her head on that shoulder. Ember Prime hugged his right arm and leaned her head on his right shoulder. Meanwhile, Khora leaned against him from the front, her back pressing against his chest.

With Malgus's attention still on her Natah replied one final thing.

 _"Now...let us begin a new era..."_

 **(to be continued...)**


	2. Weirdness Is a New Sensation

**A/N: I don'town Star Wars or Warframe**

 **Rise of an Empire**

 **Chapter 2: Weirdness Is A New Sensation**

 **(30 minutes later)**

As they were flying through space, Natah was watching the live feed with amusement as Malgus was now standing in front of three indignant Warframes as they tilted their heads up at him defiantly. The only sounds that were in the air were irritated clicks and warbles as Malgus took it all in.

Darth Malgus let out a sigh as his respirator's crimson lights blinked on and off. He watched as the three warframes had their hands on their shapely waists as the electronic complaining continued. He was honestly intrigued. Never in his long tenure as Sith, has a droid ever defied his authority. Regardless if they were Imperial or Republic manufactured.

As they continued complaining, the tall Sith turned his head and golden eyes to the screen where his beloved Natah was still watching. He could still see her supple lips sporting that same smile.

"You said they were called...Warframes?" Darth Malgus asked with a tone of curiosity.

Natah nodded. "Yes. Warframes are biosynthetic units made for combat and have abilities specifically suited for them. Those three standing before you are some of the few warframes that I have."

Noticing that they were being spoken of, Ember Prime, Zephyr Prime, and Khora became silent and paid attention to the Lotus and this new stranger dubbed Malgus.

Malgus nodded before turning his attention back to the three warframes who were now silent. "Do they have designated names or titles?"

Natah continued. "The two black ones standing before you are known as Ember Prime and Zephyr Prime, who have fire and air based abilities respectively. The reason they have a PRIME designation, is because they are uprgaded more powerful versions of their previous designs."

Ember Prime held out her right hand and bright orange flames ignited it. She showed off some of her abilities that she could do. After she put out the flames, she summoned the different weapons at her disposal and showed them off before putting them away. Zephyr Prime did the same thing and showed Malgus what abilities she had and the weapons she had as well before putting them away.

Darth Malgus nodded impressed with what he saw from these two. He could definitely use these two in the battlefield in the most appropriate way.

"The last warframe with spikes all over her is designated Khora. She uses a combination of entrapment and a whipclaw. She has a feline companion named Venari who helps her out." Natah said

Khora bowed her head before the Sith Lord and showed off a little bit of what she could do and summoned Venari to her side. Malgus nodded satisfied before turning to the Lotus.

"I am pleased Natah. These Warframes as you call them are quite...different than anything i've ever seen before. Especially their abilities and different functions."

"They are quite unique arent they?" Lotus said with a proud tone in her voice. "They are capable of challenging a Jedi Knight and Sith Lord on equal footing."

Zephyr, Ember, and Khora looked at each other confused. Jedi Knight? Sith Lord? The three warframes have never even heard such titles before. They shrugged before looking at the conversation happening between the other two.

Malgus raised an eyebrow at that proclomation. "Is that a challenge I hear in your voice 'Lotus'?"

Natah leaned forward closer to the screen and smirked. "Yes it is, my dear Veradun. There is a training room on this floor when you exit the room you are in. Just turn to the right and it will be three rooms down." Her smirk turned into a cheeky smile this time. "Oh...and one more thing Veradun."

The Sith narrowed his golden eyes. "What is it?"

"There is a surprise waiting on this ship for you. One that you might find quite interesting to say the least...and will be waiting for you."

He didn't know what to say to that so he just nodded. "It is pleasant to see you again Natah...We have much to discuss, you and I."

Her face turned serious. She did miss him as well, but in her own way that she knew kind of contradicted with herself as the Lotus. But she didn't mind. It gave both of them an opportunity to catch up with one another.

"It's good to see you as well Veradun. Do not worry...the ship you are on is coordinated to my exact location and will arrive in 48 hours. Then you and I can speak in person." She noticed there was a slight tremor in her voice, but she didn't voice any concerns. She knew that she would see the tall Sith Lord soon in the exact timeframe and didn't need to put herself under any stress.

"Until then." Natah said with a nod of her head.

Malgus nodded his head as well. She smiled slightly one last time and the screen she was on turned black.

Darth Malgus turned toward the three warframes who were standing in front of him and looked at them.

"I must say that I am impressed with the three of you. Especially you two." The Sith said as he pointed at the two black Primes. The two of them felt personal pride at being praised and nodded slightly at the two of them in front of him.

"Now before I do anything else...who does this ship belong to?"

Ember Prime raised her hand and stepped forward as the other two Warframes broke off and went to do their own things.

Malgus looked at the curvy flame wielding warframe with a critical yet appreciative eye. It seemed like that technological advances in this galaxy are on the same capacity as his. Warframes. Biosynthetic suits of armor that have abilities suited to them and they are made for combat. Very impressive. They could help the Sith Empire come closer to victory.

As Ember Prime saw the man admiring her form appreciatively, an idea started forming in her mind. Turning her flaming head slightly left and right, she made sure the other two warframes were busy before she signaled the tall man to follow her out the door. Intrigued at what she was doing, Malgus followed her out of the room as the automatic door closed behind him.

As they were walking down the hall, Malgus was admiring the interior of the ship and the various gadgets that were spread out along the walls. The Sith was intrigued about what the capabilities of this ship were and who designed it along with the various weapons, tools, and many other armaments. Walking in front of him, Ember Prime felt a sense of pride as she saw Malgus admiring her ship and her various weapons she had. Deciding to change her tactics, the Pyrokinetic added a sway to her step that hoped would cause his attention to fall on her.

It worked.

As soon as she did that, she noticed that the Sith's eyes were on her once more and she clicked mentally in victory. Good. Now she can lead him to a place where it can be just the two of them.

Or so she had hoped. But little did she know was that another individual was watching from the shadows. That individual's rage and strength made them powerful.

A few minutes later, Malgus and Ember Prime came to another automatic door that opened as soon as they stood in front of it. Heading inside first, Ember went inside and Malgus followed behind her. The door closed behind them and locked with an electronic whine before silencing.

Ember soon came to a stop in the middle of the room and turned to face Malgus, before looking up at him. The flames on her head moving with the motion. Malgus looked down at Ember Prime with a raised eyebrow. Clever femme. Ember walked up to him slowly and stood in front of him before using her right hand and tracing his armored chest. She found the armor to be impressive. The metallic material beneath her hand was one she had never felt before and she was impressed. It was sturdy and it suited the man standing in front of her, just like his mask did.

Malgus saw that she admired the durasteel and cortosis developed heavy armor of his own making. The material was resistant to blasterfire, vibroweapons, and limited lightsaber damage. Maybe sometime in the nearby future, he will hold a training session with the three Warframes against himself to gauge their abilities a little bit better. But for the time being he needed to unwind and see what Ember had in store for him.

Ember continued tracing his mask and saw that his gaze was still on her face. Dropping her hand slightly, she looked him up and down admiring his form. He was well built and it was obvious that he was strong. She also had this feeling that this man had some abilities of his own. She saw the lightsaber attached to the left side of his waist. In a moment of piqued curiosity, she started reaching for the weapon...

Until he grabbed her by the wrist firmly.

She looked up at him curiously and saw his golden firm gaze and a shake of his head. She was slightly disappointed and she pulled her left hand back before he replied.

"Let me show you."

She watched as he pulled the weapon from his waist and ignited it with an electronic hum. A beam of pure red light emerged from the weapon and she jumped slightly at the speed of how it came out. She looked in awe at the beauty of the blade as it shone brightly in front of her. Ember had never seen anything like this before. A weapon with the ability to use hard light construction as a form of attack and defense. The electronic humming of the weapon was resonating with Ember's senses and she clicked softly in appreciation of the soothing effect it was having on her.

What Ember Prime didn't know was that this weapon was powered by something known as a Kyber Crystal and the thoughts and feelings of the owner were imprinted and bled onto the crystal giving it additional power and turning the crystal red.

Malgus was intrigued at this newfound information. It seemed that his lightsaber having some sort of sensory relaxment inducer that resonated with her electronics. Interesting. A little test was in order. He telekinetically lifted the lightsaber out of his left hand and watched as she followed it with her gaze and reached for it with her right. He let the lightsaber fall in her hand and watched as she grabbed it and looked into the crimson beam.

He smirked beneath his respirator. "Would you like to hold onto it for the time being Ember?"

Ember looked at him from the sound of her name and nodded. Seeing his actions earlier, she pressed the red button and watched as the red beam disappeared into the cylindrical weapon. As soon as the weapon turned off, she put the weapon over her shoulder and onto her back where it surprisingly stayed still.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes and Malgus raised an eyebrow at her in minor annoyance. "Is there more that you have to show me or are we done here Ember Prime?"

The Pyrokinetic Warframe pointed to the floor.

Malgus's golden eyes glowered at her.

She turned her head sideways and pointed to the floor again with a firm click.

"No." growled Malgus.

Ember let out a clicked grumble and folded her arms under her breasts. Why did this man have to be so stubborn? It's not like she was going to hurt him or anything. She looked him up and down. He seemed capable of defending himself.

(Meanwhile at Tenno Headquarters, a Female Operator was struggling to hold back a lecherous grin as she observed everything through Ember's eyes.)

Instead of waiting for him to comply, Ember lifted her left hand and pushed him on his chest and watched as he fell to the floor on his back with a heay thud. Malgus fell onto his back with a heavy thud and looked up at Ember who was staring down at him with her hand on her hip.

The Sith Lord continued glowering at her.

 _ **(Still glowering at me huh big man? I can change your mind really quick...)**_ thought the black Prime frame as she slowly tood over on either side of Malgus and slowly descended until she sat on his lap. Ember silently sighed as she felt her pelvic region connecting with his at the hip. Her shapely thighs were trembling in excitement as they clenched his waist. The flames on her head unconciously burned a little brighter.

Malgus reached forward with both hands and gave her thick thighs a soft squeeze, than started rubbing them causing her to click loudly in surprise. Seeing that she was enjoying the treatment, the Sith continued rubbing her for a few more minutes watching as she continued to make slight noises here and there.

Ember leaned forward slightly and put her hands on his chest. She had to admit, the way he was rubbing her thighs made her feel good. It wasn't that often the pyrokinetic had pleasant resting periods. Most of her time spent was either going on assassination missions, raids, or making hell on the Grineer.

She felt his hands travel up to her waist and she clicked again softly. Lifting her left hand up she decided to ignite it on fire and connect her hand with his right one. Intrigued to know what she was planning, Malgus filled his right hand with blue force lightning and their powers both came into contact with one another...

 **(Same time in the corner of the room where Malgus and Ember are...)**

She watched as the interaction of her sister warframe and the armored man played out before her. Their forms right on top of one another and their hands touching one another...

She could never understand any of it. She couldn't understand how Ember could get close and seem intimate with this individual. She barely even knew him. She could sense the power and darkness radiating off this man. He was dangerous.

Clawed fingers tapped her folded orange arms as her shapely orange and black figure leaned against the wall behind her. Her clawed toes clicking softly, but not so loud that they can hear her.

She didn't trust humans. Plain and simple. Not after what they did to her. She was experimented on. Sliced and cut open daily by malignant individuals who wanted to see what was inside of her. Being in constant and agonizing pain gave her a different outlook on life than most.

Valkyr gave a soft click as she continued watching them. She was annoyed with Ember yes, but she was also curious as to what was going to happen between them next. She titlted her head to the left. An idea quickly came to her mind but for now she would stick to the shadows and continue observing them.

So for now she waited.

 **(Malgus and Ember)**

Ember stared in wonder as the blue lightning mixed in with the orange fire. The lightning and fire mingled together giving it an ethereal look. The color turned yellow and it spread out over them, making them glow yellow for several seconds before it disappeared completely.

She tilted her flamed head left and clicked before looking down at him. The Dark Lord was still glowering up at her for pushing him down on the floor and practically sitting on him.

Oh well, he was just going to have to deal with it. She found that she liked this position very much. Besides if he really hated it, he had plenty of opportunites to push her off of him. But he didn't.

As she continued moving against him, she could feel something pressed up against her. Curious, she removed her hand from his and reached down between them where their hips were connected. Once the strange hardness was in her grasp, she squeezed with slight pressure.

A surprised grunt came from the man below her. She saw Malgus's eyes less hostile and slightly widened at her actions. So he felt that? Good. It would make this part a little less awkward for her as she had never done this before.

Getting up and sitting on his legs, Ember reached forward where the zipper was...

Until Malgus's large hand smacked it away. Ember shook her hand and clicked at him in annoyance.

"No." The Dark Lord growled as he stood up and got to his feet with her falling on her back. She mentally yelped at that. He pointed a finger at her. "You are a frustrating synthezoid!"

She snickered mentally at his procolmation. She could smell the arousal coming off of him. She didn't know why he was pretending otherwise. She enjoyed the close contact she had with him and the way his strange lightning power was compatible with her pyro ones. She would have to investigate this further sometime, but for now her prey awaits!

Just as the tall Sith was taking a step forward, Ember stuck her leg out. Malgus grunted in surprise before falling right on top of Ember...

In between her legs.

Ember stared right into Malgus's blazing golden eyes. She could tell that whatever powers he used caused his eyes to glow like that. They were like miniature suns to her as she stared in their depths. The anger was slowly fading from his face until it had its neutral look again. He let out a soft sigh.

"Does...this make you feel good?" Malgus asked her solemnly

She nodded yes.

"Do you understand the actions that you are doing?" he asked her as well. Again she nodded yes.

"Hmph, very well then." Without any further words Malgus rubbed himself against Ember's pelvis and causing her to let out a content electronic sigh. Her hands moved to his shoulders and she spread her legs out further. They continued to do this for a few more minutes until Ember got an idea.

Ember gestured for Malgus to get up and he did. He curiously watched as she rolled around on her stomach. He admired the every curve of her body to her shapely ass down to her legs. She turned her head back to him and looks him up and down admiring him in her own...mechanical way.

He raises an eyebrow. She tilts her head then gestures him forward. The tall Sith went down on his left knee...

And dove right on top of her, causing the femme to click in surprise. Before she could elbow him in his side, a pair of glowing neon green cables flew over them both striking the wall across the room and returning to the shadows.

Ember Prime knew who those cables belonged to and started trembling in terror. Why was she here on this ship? She was supposed to be back at home with the others.

Malgus narrowed his eyes as he felt the synthezoid under him trembling in terror. So she knew this mysterious entity in the shadows? Reaching with his right hand, The Dark Lord used Calm Mind on Ember to soothe her nerves. She stopped shaking. He got to his feet and pulled her with him. She turned to look at him.

"Do you know who that is?" He asked looking down at her.

 **(Her name is Valkyr. She's my older sister)** She clicked to him, stretching her arms before throwing herself at him in a hug. Malgus grumbled moodily but let her finish her hug. She pulled away a few seconds later after nuzzling his cheek.

They both turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. Valkyr herself emerged out of the shadows as her clawed toes tapped against the smooth floor. Her curvy orange-black fr ame swaying with practiced arrogance and her gauntleted hands on her hips.

Malgus didn't even have to use The Force to sense that she had a cold demeanor. It was obvious that she commanded respect and fear from others. Even her own sister unit if Ember's shivering was anything to go by.

As Valkyr approached them she observed the tall man standing next to her sister. By the Grineer he was tall. 7'2 if she was correct. Dressed in black heavy armor and hooded cloak. Black respirator with blinking red lights on his face. Glowing golden eyes. She could sense the hatred and darkness coming off him in waves. It made her shiver in controlled desire and curiosity. She could sense two types of energy in him. One of them she recognized.

She knew automatically what Void Energy feels like. It is the source of all the abilities of the Tenno and Warframes alike. That is why the Grineer and other forces hunt them down constantly. The other energy she was sensing is foreign to her. It was dark, constantly in motion and changing...and alive?

Just who was this man?

As Valkyr stopped in front of him she saw her sister had moved away from both of them. That was fine. She would deal with her petulant sibling later. For now she wanted to see what this man was about.

Darth Malgus's golden eyes stared back down at her fearlessly.

Valkyr's faceless visor stared up into his without a care in the world. The Human Experimented Warframe decided right then and there that if she wanted to see what he was about then he would have to be tested right here and now.

Without warning, Valkyr unsheathed her claws and tackled the man, pinning him to the floor with her on top. She purposely tangled her legs with his so she can have the dominant position on top of him and just in case he got any ideas, she could wiggle her hips against him.

A two part maneuvering/diversion tactic. The Lotus trained her to use every situation she had to her advantage. Now she would see if this man beneath her is worth her time or not.

With that last thing in mind, Valkyr raised both of her arms behind her and thrust them forward at inhuman speed to the glowing eyed man beneath her just as Ember Prime screeched at her to stop.

 **(To be continued)**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 2. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Rise of an Empire**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Tenno Headquarters...Lotus's Private Chambers)**

Natah had to stifle a giggle as she was observing the video feed on her personal wall mounted HUD. She did tell the man that there was a surprise on board the ship, but he didn't seem to catch the hidden undertone in her voice. Poor Boy. The Lotus was currently lying naked in a bathtub filled with hot water. Her curvaceous figure and D-Cup breasts were assets that could make any man and dare she say women, swoon. Her long black hair was loose behind her draped over the tub. All in all she was having a relaxing time.

A soft smile formed on her face as she saw her companion and her warframe. The anticipation was intoxicating. She already knew what was going to happen after the fight.

Let the games begin.

(With Malgus, Valkyr, and Ember Prime)

Ember stared in worry as she saw her sister perform the same leglock on Malgus that she used on her plenty of times. Ember had some rather...'memorable' recordings saved for later times. But that was for another time.

She screeched at her sister to stop as she saw Valkyr extend her claws and throw them forward quickly. The black Prime turned her so she couldnt see the carnage that would follow.

Except there was no sounds of pain or a struggle. Curious, Ember turned back around and was surprised at what she saw.

Malgus was grasping Valkyrs wrists with a calm look and no effort either. His yellow eyes started glowing brighter with intensity. Valkyr saw that and used more strength to push against him. He did the same and pushed back. They were both not even using their full strength and the floor was already cracking beneath them. Valkyr was getting excited at the thought of finding someone who could fight on equal grounds with her.

Ember was overcome with relief as she saw Malgus catch her sister's claws. For a second the Prime thought she would kill him. But that wasnt the case. She didnt need to come to his aid against her sister. Even if the prospect did terrify her than she cared to admit. Although she knew him for a short time, she would do anything to protect him. She made a silent vow to come to his aid if it looked like he was struggling. But for now she would stand back and watch the fight.

Valkyr looked down and noticed that their pelvic regions were almost touching. She looked back up at Malgus and retracted her claws then her arms went slack in his arms immediately. Malgus quickly untangled his legs from hers and let go of her wrists before kicking her with his right foot, sending her crashing into the ceiling before she bounced on the floor several times before coming to a complete stop. The tall Sith got to his feet.

Valkyr grunted as she got to her feet. Damn he was strong. She rubbed her right side before looking at him again. He was just standing there. Amazing. Ok no more fooling around now. She truly wants to see how powerful he is. Hand to Hand should be a good start for now.

The two of them charged at one another with their fists cocked back and as soon as they met in the middle their fists collided. The shockwave caused the room to shake. Valkyr and Malgus started throwing punches and kicks at each other in rapid continued doing this for several minutes, trying to outdo the other. They both blocked and deflected. She punched him in the face. He kneed her in the stomach. She elbowed his ribs. He headbutted her. She stumbled to her knees and shook her head. She heard his heavy thuds approaching and stop in front of her.

"You fight well." His mechanical voice complimented her. "But it is time to give-"

 _'Now'_ She swept his feet out from under him. As he was lying in midair she quickly shot one green cable and wrapped it around his left ankle. She spun him around several times before releasing him and watching as he slammed into the wall.

'SLAM!'

Malgus grunted as his back met the wall creating a dent in its steel frame. He slid to the floor on his knee. Amazing. This Valkyr has amazing physical strengthto pummel and throw around enemies. Just like him. He looked up and saw her approaching. He wondered what other abilities and gadgets she had at her disposal. For now he will keep his Force abilites in check along with his lightsaber. He would only use his martial prowess, strength, and stature to his advantage.

Valkyr used Rip Line and shot the cable towards him. It caught his armor and threw him forward right into her awaiting knee where it collided with his stomach. He grunted again and fell to his knees in front of her. She lifted her left hand and punched him in his face hard. Her cable returned and she did the same with her right. She then unleashed a flurry of punches at quick speed. She stopped and kneed him sending him on his back.

Malgus fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling with a soft sigh. He heard footsteps and saw Valkyr standing over him looking down at him. He watched as she slowly came down until she sat down on his lap. She leaned forward and nuzzled his neck before whispering in his ear.

 **("Do you give up yet handsome?")** she clicked softly. She traced his armored chest with a clawed finger. **("I would hate to bang up such a handsome face.")**

"What makes you so certain of victory Synthezoid?" Malgus replied calmly.

She looked down at him confused. In a surprising burst of speed and flexibility The Dark Lord reached up with his legs and wrapped them around before slamming her down harshly. Valkyr gasped in pain as her back met the floor. It was no surprise to her that he had the strength to keep going. If it were anyone else they would be dead. She grasped his legs and began to pull.

Malgus sat up while still pinning her down. "Your efforts are useless Valkyr." He did a handstand as she was banging on his legs before he threw her onto the other side of the room where she hit the wall. He watched her slide down silently. He hand springed back to his feet. His cloak following suit.

She growled softly and got up before charging at him and throwing a right hook. He caught that. She threw a left and he caught that as well. He headbutted her before kneeing her stomach twice, then three more times. Valkyr groaned with several clicks. He let her go and she fell on her stomach. The Warframe turned around and stared up at him defiantly. She wouldn't admit defeat to him. But she was curious about one thing.

Why wasn't he using his strange lightning power? She saw him mix his ability with Ember's when they were...together. She could feel _something._ So why was he just using his natural prowess? She slowly got back on her feet with her gaze still on his.

Malgus hummed beneath his mask as he read her thoughts. She was trying to understand why he wasn't using his Force Lightning. He just wanted to test her after all. He could sense her confusion and her hostility. The black and orange femme started circling him. Her emotions were warring with one another. That is good. He can use that against her.

"What is wrong synthezoid? Weren't you going to defeat me just sometime ago? Are you not as strong as you claim to be? I wonder what The Lotus sees in you. You're sister unit seems to be afraid of you, but all I see is a wretched excuse of a synthetic who is too weak to stand on her own two feet."

Valkyr clenched her hands as she hatefully looked at this man before her. Who in the hell was he to judge her? He didn't know a damn thing about her. His kind were the ones who experimented and tortured her all in the name of science. Bastard. She could tell by his dark demeanor that he must have committed some horrible atrocities. Just like the Grineer. She could see the ambition in his golden eyes just like them. The need to conquer, enslave, and dominate. To enforce his will upon others.

"Ah...yes I see. You were experimented on. Tortured. Your enslavers that you escaped from and brutally murdered later on. Hmph. How pathetic. You allowed yourself to be weak from the start. Powerless against your betters."

 **(Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me!)** Valkyr screamed at him.

"Yes...give in. Give in to your anger. Your hatred makes you stronger. Only then you will be able to destroy me...that is if you can." Malgus taunted. He was slowly being surrounded in a red mist-like aura.

Ember was busy looking at them both. She stayed immobile and continued being silent the entire time.

Valkyr stopped circling and saw the red mist surrounding him. She would not let him do whatever he was about to. Clenching her clawed hands into fists, Valkyr launched herself at him.

They both fell to the ground with her on top and his back to the floor. She straddled him and lifted her right arm back. Malgus smirked up at her beneath his respirator. The red mist slowly started traveling up her form.

 **(What is this!? What are you doing to me!?)** Valkyr said watching the mist surrounding her. She looked back down at him.

"You will find out soon enough." he said

The Sith Lord's hands landed on her waist causing her to stiffen. She tried stifling the shudder when he started rubbing her waist down to her thighs in a soothing manner. Her hand slowly unclenched and her arm fell to her side limply. Damn him. The red mist cover her completely. Covered both of them actually. It outlined the shape of their bodies leaving them both visible.

 _ **'Wh-what is this f-feeling?'**_ Valkyr thought as she felt a rushing warmth spread throughout her body. Her synthetic nerves were starting to hum pleasantly. What in the void was he doing to her? She clicked softly in protest. Incoherent thought was coming to the forefront of her mind.

"Shhhh...be at peace now Valkyr." Malgus softly told her. "Your opressors are dead and you are free. A powerful warrior strong enough to make her own choices. Under the Lotus's tutelage you were taught the ways of war and strategy. How to overcome your enemy. That is good. That makes you a powerful opponent."

He rubbed his thumbs into her waistline and this time she did nothing to hide the shiver she felt. His hands felt good on her waist. The tension left her body. Her anger at him was now completely forgotten. With no energy left to hold herself up, Valkyr slowly collapsed on top of him. Her chest pressed against his and her face buried in the left side of his neck.

He wrapped his left arm around her and continued rubbing her curvaceous figure with his right. Good. She was not resisting, which was excellent for him. It will make things easier for him to resert his control over her and imprint his will onto her genetic coding. With time and training, she will become a valuable asset for him.

He was by no means intentionally cruel, but he was still a Dark Lord of the Sith through and through. He didn't get his title of Dark Lord by being foolish and letting promising opportunities pass him by. He was grateful for the fact that he is an excellent warrior and intellectually superior to godlike proportions. Plus he had The Force and it's limitless abilites at his disposal. He was thankful to be an agent of it's power.

The Dark Lord could feel her warm ventilated breath on him. It seems his ministrations were putting the techno organic femme into a relaxed state. First with Ember and his lightsaber, now Valkyr and physical contact. Hmm. He will have to talk to Natah about that when he gets to her.

As soon as his hand reached the curve of her thigh, Valkyr's ass automatically shot into the air with bent knees. She started wiggling her shapely hips and small electronic whimpers escaped her. She buried her face further into his neck, her breathing getting faster. Her arms were on either side of him and her clawed fingers were twitching, scratching at the ground. This time her whimpers were turning into purrs. Malgus gently coerced her hips down and she complied. Simply content to lie fully against him.

 _'It is amazing what The Force can do. Especially on someone like her. A simpler and effective version of Force Persuasion. It consumes less Dark Side energy and said energy gets transformed into a red mist that surrounds both the user and the target. The user then can slowly lower the target's mental guard until they are pliable to the user's commands. I dub it...Force Enthrallment.'_ Malgus thought looking at the ceiling.

The soft patter of feet approached him and stopped. The Dark Lord turned his head to the left and the curvy form of Ember Prime standing before him. The Pyro Frame kneeled and leaned down rubbing her face against his.

 **(You ok?)** Ember asked the Dark Lord. She looked back and forth between him and her elated sister. She was slightly surprised at what she saw the Sith Lord do to her more powerful sister. Even without her Prime transformation Valkyr was stronger than most Warframes with the exception of one. The orange & black Warframe was now curled up on top of her new patron. **(She didn't hurt you did she?)**

"Far from it. I will be okay little one." He shifted Valkyr to his left and she curled against his side. He patted the other side with his right hand. "Come here." Ember Prime stepped over them and got on his right side before curling up against him like Valkyr. Both of them had a leg over his and Malgus didn't mind the sensation one bit.

In fact...the coming days ahead will be something the Sith looks forward to. Destruction, plotting, mayhem, and his rise to rule in a galaxy with no Sith Lords to compete with and wretched Jedi Knights to oppose him. These Warframes may prove of use to him.

At Tenno Headquarters Lotus laid on her bed in a purple form fitting nightgown, watching with a smile as her love was using her gifts to him in his own way. But he would have to be careful with Valkyr. She is powerful as she is hard to control. She understood why he used that technique of his. As long as he is careful in his methods not to hurt her Warframes.

 _'So much for us to do my darling...but that can all wait. I want to hold you again.'_

With that thought the beautiful Tenno guardian turned off her hud and went to sleep.

 **(2 days later...Tenno Headquarters)**

Excalibur was a legend amongst his peers. He was a definition of what it was to be a Warframe. One of, if not actually the most powerful warframe in existence. unlike some of the other warframes he has three more powerful forms at his disposal. He had a high success rate that put some of the others to shame. Despite his record he enjoyed working with the other Warframes regardless.

Currently, the white sword-wielding warframe was walking down a hallway towards the hangar bay situated at the end. He was heading there to await the return of the three Warframes from a mission that the Lotus didn't go into detail about. The only thing she said was that it was "of great importance."

So when he got to the end of the hall and entered the hangar, he was surprised at what he saw.

The Lotus was standing there in the hangar. Wearing the same form fitting light blue spandex outfit and her headress that covered her eyes. She was facing away from him and looking at the double doors of the ship entrance.

Excalibur had to admit that his leader was attractive and curvy in all the right places. Her caring personality was a bonus as well. He had to admit that she was gorgeous.

Natah smiled as she felt her Warframe show up behind her. When it came to Excalibur he was one of a kind. She invested a lot in him and the results he produced were phenomenal. She could hear his padded footsteps approaching as he stood right next to her.

She turned her head to the left. "Hello Excalibur."

 **"Lotus."** He bowed his head respectively. **"I didn't really expect to see you here. This must be really significant for you to be out here."**

"I did say it was of great importance did I not?"

He nodded. **"Yes, you did. But may I ask why you sent Ember, Khora, and Zephyr? Surely only one was needed?"**

She giggled surprising the Warframe alot more. Since when did the Lotus laugh? Sure she was very kind and collected, but he never heard her laugh before. This was turning out to be a very interesting turn of events.

"This happens to be a special case my dear. I gave them specific instructions for a reason." Lotus winked beneath her helmet and faced forward.

Excalibur just stared at her.

"Oh and Excalibur?"

 **"Yes Lotus?"**

"I know you have been staring at my ass. My sweet perverted Warframe." She snickered.

The Warframes white helm slowly turned a nice shade of red before facing forward again. Natah pulled him close and hugged his right arm resting her head on his shoulder. She entwined her left hand with his right.

"You're too wound up Excalibur. Even a warrior needs his rest." Natah said softly. She felt him nod softly before they both remained silent, just standing there.

 _'I have a feeling a fierce rivalry is going to develop bewteen Veradun and Excalibur soon. That is if they don't try to destroy each other first."_

 **(Ember Prime's Ship)**

Ember Prime, Khora, and Zephyr Prime were watching the spectacle that was happening in front of them. If you can even call this a spectacle that is. The three Warframe femmes were in the living room area of the ship. They were sitting on an U-shaped black couch with a rectangular silver chromed table in the middle.

They were staring at the two figures and they were staring hard.

Darth Malgus was sitting across from them with his legs reclined on the table and his arms folded behind his head. He was looking up at the ceiling with half lidded golden eyes just lost in his thoughts. But that was not the strange part. The strange thing was Valkyr. The orange and black curvy femme was laying across his lap with her arms folded under her chin and she was kicking her feet back and forth happily. Ember figured that red mist technique Malgus used on her was causing her sister to behave...differently. The other two didn't know. She wasn't complaining but...it was still weird seeing her sister behave differently.

Khora honestly wasn't sure what to think. She silently saw Ember and Malgus leave and now two hours later, they both show up with Valkyr in tow. How did she even get in Ember's ship in the first place? She shifted her eyes from him to Valkyr watching her. It was a little unnerving to be honest. Her sister not acting like her usual cold self. What the hell happened? She honestly wanted to ask Ember, but thought better of it. She'll most likely tell her in due time.

Zephyr was exactly the same as the other two. She was also wondering why her sister was acting like that and how she showed up. But she shook her head with a soft click and went back to modifying her gun that she has been working on for the past two days. Khora just put her head back.

Ember however had to admit that she was kind of jealous seeing Valkyr laying on Malgus's lap. Ember had been the first to get some alone time with him but it turns out that they weren't as alone as she first thought. She was capable of speech like her sister but she is lucky she's not being very vocal about it. She mentally checked the ships flight path. They had about 4 hours left before they returned to headquarters. She grumbled softly and folded her arms across her chest looking the other way.

Malgus smirked beneath his respirator as he sensed the thoughts of the three of them. It was amusing to see that the three of them were thinking the same thing. He lifted his head and looked down at Valkyr. He watched her happily kicking her feet back and forth. Laying on him. Nothing concerning. The technique worked as flawlessly as he excpected. The change in personality was interesting, but it wouldn't last forever. Even as powerful as he is. She would hate him as soon as the effects wore off.

He put a hand on her back and started rubbing softly. She lifted her lower half slightly at his touch and looked back at him before turning around and resuming her activity.

She really was like a Vorn Cat. or a Cathar. Not that she would ever know what that species was. He imagined a Cathar in a skimpy out fit and had to control himself from snorting in amusement. His mind really did wonder sometimes. He found it weird that he was slowly becoming tolerant of things. He was still Sith in the long run, but he realized that to have an edge or advantage one must adapt to changes that came over time.

Or he was just getting senile in his old age.

He let out a soft 'hmph' and leaned his head back once more getting caught up in times long past.

 _His arms were wrapped around her waist tightly in a hug as their bodies were pressed together. He watched as she looked up at him with that beautiful smile of hers._

 _"Hello Natah."_

 _"Hello Veradun." she replied in that velvety voice he came to admire._

 _The two of them were sitting on a king sized bed in a luxurious room on the third floor of his father's massive mansion. He had just returned from a a private ceremony marking him as Darth Vinidican's apprentice._

 _Natah started tracing his new black armor while admiring his look. His face has become more hardened and grey in color. His eyes colder and golden. He was surprisingly bald as well. He looked and felt physically fit. His training and Force potential improved. All qualities expected of a Sith._

 _"It's good to see you again after so long." She lifted her right hand and traced his face. "The last time I saw you was when you were a little boy. Now you're a Sith Apprentice. Congratulations on that by the way."_

 _"Why am I not surprised that you know?"_

 _"Would you be glad if I said that you are important to me?" She tapped his nose twice with her index finger. "My benefits are your benefits after all." She tapped his nose again. "Boop."_

 _He raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "I see you have acquired...a new personality."_

 _"And you've become bald." She shot back. His cheeks turned a beet red at her response and she laughed as his face remained serious._

 _"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." The now 19 year-old Sith grumbled as he heard her laughter. Secretly he enjoyed it and she knew that as well._

 _Natah smiled and tilted his head into the crook of her neck. "I'm surprised that Darth Vindican even chose even chose you as an apprentice. And not just because he is a Sith Pureblood."_

 _"What do you mean?" Veradun closed his eyes and breathed her in. It amazed him how she always smelled like she had just taken a shower. Just like Eleena. He mentally snorted. As much as he liked twilek lover, the two women were completely different in so many aspects, but that still didn't stop him from showing them affection._

 _"I mean it's because you two have different designations and Force Powers. You are a Sith Warrior and he is a Sith Inquisitor. I do find that a bit odd."_

 _He hummed. "It matters not. As long as our objectives get met that is all that matters."_

 _He kissed his way up her neck causing and she let out a soft sigh before his lips met hers. The two kissed each other deeply for several minutes before they pulled away. Veradun opened his eyes to see her look him up and down with a smile._

 _"Your new black armor makes you look ravaging." she purred._

 _"And your purple spandex hides nothing to the naked eye." he said_

 _She winked at him. "Careful Veradun. I'm tempted to get You and I to do just that."_

 _He snorted. "I wouldn't complain in the slightest."_

 _The two leaned in for another kiss..._

(4 Hours Later)

Malgus's eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that Ember was standing there looking down at him. Ember removed it.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly standing up from the couch and stretching. His bones popped and relief washed over him from sitting in the same position for too long. "Why have you disturbed me?

 **"We are here."** Ember said. **"We're at HQ."**

He nodded before looking around. "Where are Valkyr and the others?"

 **"They are outside in the Hangar with the Lotus. She is expecting you."**

The tall Sith Lord nodded and did something that the femme wasn't really expecting. He pulled her flush against him in a hug. She leaned into it and they stayed like that for a few moments before they both pulled away.

"You have my thanks." he rumbled. "Once I get settled in and familar with my surroundings I will seek you out. Is that acceptable?"

 **"That's fine."** she said. He nodded and then left the ship.

The Pyrokinetic femme remembered when he was rubbing himself against her and she clicked several times to stop herself from vibrating in place. All she knew was that she wanted to feel him against her again.

Hopefully with no interruptions. With that Ember went about her own business

(Outside)

Once he got off the ship he instantly saw her. She was standing and leaning against a white male warframe with a sword and a horn. The instant she saw him her heart fluttered and she had a beaming smile. She looked at him. He was a hell of a lot taller than she remembered. His armor battle damaged but still in tip-top shape. It had been 5 years since she last saw him. He still had that same rugged look. By the time she had left he was already a Darth.

Before she knew it, she was off of Excalibur and in the arms of the Sith Lord before her.

"Veradun."

"Natah."

"I've been waiting for you." she says reaching up and rubbing both sides of his mask. She leaned forward and kissed it. "Welcome back handsome."

Malgus rubbed her back before reaching lower and squeezing her round buttocks causing her to squeak involuntarily. "I see your...assets have gotten bigger." She huffed but hugged him tighter. He wrapped his left arm around her and rested his head against hers. The sound of familiar padded footsteps caused Natah to smile at Malgus.

"Hello Ember, Zephyr, Khora..." Clawed footsteps were heard. "Valkyr". The white one eventually showed up and stood next to the four femmes. "And that's Excalibur." Natah pulled away from Malgus and stood next to them. "They are my essential Warframes that my Tenno use but there are other units who live and walk around here as well."

Malgus pointed to Excalibur. "Who is this one right here. I can sense his hostility."

Excalibur stepped forward and stood in front of him looking up at him. Malgus was looking down. **"I am Excalibur."**

"Darth Malgus." They stared each other down. Neither one backing down from the other. The two of them were sizing each other up. Two warriors from completely but yet similar walks of life were having a battle of wills. They were trying to see who would back down first. But they never did. Eventually Excalibur nodded his head in respect as did Malgus. They both came to a mutual understanding in that moment. The Warframe eventually turned around and walked away with the others watching.

Natah rolled her eyes and grinned. Boys will be boys. She turned back to her lover and grinned saucily at him. The four femmes behind her stood with their hands on their shapely hips facing him.

Malgus was wondering what they were up to.

"Girls." Natah started and all five of them began walking toward the Sith Lord. "Get him."

As one all five of them pounced at Darth Malgus.

The Sith Lord watched with an eyebrow raised. He wondered how he always got into these positions. Not that he was complaining.

 _'Force help me...'_

 **(To be continued)**


End file.
